Yo-Kai Watch Allstars (gage tracey)
Plot Nate,katie,bear,Eddie,Hailey,jibanyan,whisper,komasan,komajiro,komagorina,usapyon,rockster,maidina and franker went into the time machine to meet Natsume,keisuke’s,akinori,Touma and the shadowside Yokai and when they met each other.the time machine was appeared to shin’s world so shin,Nekomata and the godside Yokai went to it and met Nate,Natsume and friend.but a time machine appeared in ned’s World.so ned,Kylee,Jennifer and more friends with future and past Yokai in any world must go in the time machine and they met Nate and the others. they all met each other but suddenly the time god appear and he want to take over the world for the gang going in the time god’s time machines.so Nate and the gang must stop the time god before it was too late. Character * Nate Adams * katie forester * Hailey Anne * Eddie archer * barnaby Bernstein * whisper * rockster * maidina * franker * jibanyan * komasan * komajiro * komagina * usapyon And more New yokai (OG yokai) Series 1 Yokai list * Vegetajoe (tribe : brave | make vegetables spicy) * Facey (tribe : mysterious | make people make favorite faces) * Coldrick (tribe : tough | turn the earth cold) * Fudgeous (tribe : heartful | make people eat chocolate) Series 2 Yokai list * Phantom Steer (tribe : brave | scare with a scary moo) * Opera Ghost (tribe : brave | sing scary songs) * Cuckoo Creep (tribe : brave | make cuckoo clocks scary) * Chill Burn Dragon (tribe : brave | use power to burn or freeze) * Charlie Champ (tribe : brave | make people cheer) * Strayimal (tribe : heartful | make people take care of stray animals) * Soundimal (tribe : shady | make people pratices their animal sounds) Series 3 Yokai list * Bycoon (tribe : brave | make people ride the bike indoors | original design of Charlie / ghostcycle) Series 4 Yokai list * Rooky (tribe : brave | make people obessed with chess) * Lolzone (tribe : mysterious | make tv channels say lol | based on lolbit from fnaf sister location custom night) Series 5 Yokai list Series 6 Yokai list Series 7 Yokai list *Invisor (tribe : myserious | make people become invisible) Series 8 Yokai list * Fishercook (tribe : Brave | make people challenge in a cooking contest | original design of honmaguro taishou) * Boiling Boy (tribe : Brave | make people boil food | original design of zundoumaru) * Animilkshake (tribe : myserious | make people drink milkshake and become animals) Series 9 Yokai list * Planet Shape (tribe : Brave | make the sky and town size and earth rotate) * Planet Belch (tribe : shady | make people do tricks with burp) Series 10 Yokai list * Perfume Scorpio (tribe : charming | make people smell good with perfume scent) Series 11 Yokai list Series 12 Yokai list * Galah Gillian (tribe : tough | make people attack like a parrot with a shrill shriek and never telled to do) Series 13 Yokai list * Knight Light (tribe : Brave | make people be brave in the dark) * Octodate (tribe : heartful | make people fall in love with sea creatures) New yokai (shadowside yokai) series 1 yokai list * Roughraff (SS) (tribe : goriki | lightside / shadowside) * Mr.gusty dust (tribe : onnen | lightside / shadowside) Category:Fanmade Games Category:Gage Tracey's yokai game ideas